


The Monster Kale

by JustWeird17



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWeird17/pseuds/JustWeird17
Summary: Kale loses control while sparring with Caulifla





	The Monster Kale

Kale and Caulifla were out sparring with each other and Kale was trying to gain more control of her berserk form. Caulifla was going to help her do that, or so she thought. She pushed Kale to her berserk form eventually.

"Alright Kale! We're definitely gonna kick ass toge-OOF!" Caulifla was interrupted woth a big fist in her gut. Kale just smiled and ferociously continued to pound her into the dirt.

"Kale! Snap out of it!" Caulifla tried to get to her but it didn't work, she just grabbed her head with one hand, and delivered strong punches to her gut making her cough up a little blood. She kept at it for 5 minutes before kneeing her in the stomach making her cough more. She then belly punch Caulifla into the ground, each punch diggin her deeper and also digging deeper in into her gut

"OOOF, OOOF, OOOF, WOOF, UGH, UOOF, stop, OOOF, p-please Kale, OOOOOOOFFFFFFFF!" Was all Caulifla could say while Kale just twisted her big fist in her belly. She lifted her up and kicked her in the stomach all the way through many mountains and she landed in the side of one. Kale then continued to punch her stomach into the mountain. 

Caulifla eventually puked so much blood and passed out. Kale decided she wasn't done having fun yet, and decided to eat the girl's pussy before picking her up and ripping her in half. Beserker Kale had now completely taken over and set off to find her next target.


End file.
